


Erase

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Sadie Hawkins Dance, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wanted to make everything okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt doesn’t understand why Blaine hates to talk about The Sadie Hawkins dance until he gets transported back in time and sees it. He then goes back again to stop it but the future is changed and he has to stop himself from saving Blaine and letting him get hurt so the future is what it once was.

The thing Kurt probably loved most about his boyfriend was how animated he was. It was like he was always overflowing with energy, he could hardly ever sit still. He was so passionate and he just  _lived._

But whenever the conversation turned to bullying, hospitals, or that Sadie Hawkins dance his eyes would dim. His smile would fade and he would get quiet.

In all honesty, Kurt didn’t see what the big deal was.

It sounded cruel, but Kurt had been bullied too. He had been hit and shoved around. Kurt understood that Blaine had been sent to the hospital so it had to have been bad but…how could one night of bullying change him so much?

Maybe Blaine was overreacting.

He didn’t understand why Blaine seemed so scarred by this. Even two years after the attack, he still seemed terrified which Kurt couldn’t understand.

He wanted to understand. Kurt asked his boyfriend about it, but every time he would shut down. He would get distant. He would change the subject.

“You know,” he jumped as a girl sat down next to him in the library. “You could change it.”

“Change what?” Kurt blinked at her, trying to remember where he knew he from. She was small, maybe a freshman, and rather plain looking. Her white turtleneck and jeans would never have drawn anyone’s eyes to her.

“What happened to him. That dance,” she gave him a half smile. “You love him and you want to change him. You want him to be perfect, don’t you?”

Kurt hesitated. If he changed that one thing, if he could take that haunting memory away from Blaine…that would be better right?

“Of course,” he nodded.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. It was how being sucked through a vacuum must feel. Kurt felt like his body was violently sucked through a small tube and couldn’t breathe until he was dumped onto the concrete of a parking lot.

“What the hell?” He sputtered, stumbling to his feet.

The girl stood to the side and giggled. They were at a school that Kurt had never been to. Faint music came from the doors they were near and he could make out the words “North Wes-“

“This was fun,” a familiar voice, maybe a little higher than he was used to, drifted from the doors as they opened. Two boys walked out, dressed in suits and Kurt’s heart stopped.

Blaine.

He was clearly younger and his hair was a little longer but it was him. The boy with him was taller and blonde, smiling at him bashfully. The shy glances Blaine gave him and the faint blush made Kurt’s stomach twist.

“It was,” the other boy said. “Thanks for convincing me to come.”

“And it wasn’t even…” Blaine’s wide smile faded and two boys turned the corner.

“Hey!” One of the boys shouted and to Kurt’s horror, hefted up a baseball bat.

Blaine and the other boy took a step back but two other boys came up from behind them and grabbed Blaine by the collar. Blaine’s date scrambled backwards but was quickly caught.

“I told you if you kept shoving your faggotness in our faces I was going to fucking kill you Anderson,” the biggest boy snarled and raised the baseball bat.

“Stop!” Kurt shouted and everyone spun to face him as he frantically made up a lie. “I’ve…I’ve called the cops!”

Without a moment of hesitation, the jocks sprinted away and left the two boys trembling in the parking lot. Blaine turned wide, terrified eyes to him and smiled shakily.

“Thank you so much,” he gasped out, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt whispered as Blaine turned to his date to check on him.

The girl took Kurt’s hand and he suddenly found himself back in his seat in the library. He let out a trembling breath and smiled at her.

“Thank you for that,” he closed his books, feeling his hands tremble. “I don’t understand but thank you.”

“You wanted to save him, and you did,” the girl nodded. In a blink, she was gone and Kurt was left alone.

He crammed his books into his bag and all but jogged into the hallway. The image of Blaine’s wide, scared eyes lingered in the back of his mind. He needed to see him, he needed to see his boyfriend.

“Have you guys seen Blaine?” He asked Tina as he passed her and she frowned.

“Who’s Blaine?”

He froze in place. Crap, the Sadie Hawkins attack had been the thing that prompted Blaine to transfer to Dalton where they met. If they hadn’t met, Blaine would never have transferred to McKinley.

Kurt felt panic run through his veins. Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend, Blaine wasn’t even at this school. Maybe he was still at his old school, maybe he had transferred to another school.

A faint feeling of worry followed him to the computer lab as he typed in Blaine’s name and his old school.

_Local Teen Blaine Anderson Murdered By Classmate._

The jock that had led the attack on Blaine that night wasn’t arrested for assault. He had brought a gun to school the next day and shot Blaine. He had hated him so much that he wanted him dead.  

He had changed the past and now he was here, but Blaine wasn’t.

“They were found before they could really hurt him,” the girl appeared at his side again. “He transferred schools and the boy was put in jail. He was damaged, but he survived.”

“Can…can I go back?” Kurt sobbed out, feeling like someone had punched a hole through his chest. “Please, I can fix this. Maybe I can convince him to transfer…he doesn’t have to be hurt.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” she shook her head and Kurt’s heart broke. “You chose to save him that night.”

His mind went blank with horror. “No! Send me back! Please!”

The girl gave him a sad smile and took his hand. Once again, they were standing in that parking lot. Once again, those jocks were surrounding them.

Kurt turned around and closed his eyes as the baseball bat swung down on Blaine’s out stretched arm. He finally had to cover his ears to block out the screams. It wasn’t until the sirens faded out around him when he opened his eyes.

He was alone in the computer lab, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Hey!” He stiffened at the sound of Blaine’s voice. “Tina said you were here and…are you okay?”

Kurt let out a sob and flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He held on to him tightly and closed his eyes. Blaine was here, safe and alive. His hands fluttered somewhere behind Kurt’s neck before hugging him back, clearly confused.

“I am so glad you’re here,” he whispered.

“M-me too,” Blaine pulled back to look in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kurt kissed him desperately. “I just love you so much and I’m so sorry?”

“For what?”

“I just…I’m sorry,” Kurt shook his head and buried his face in Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine hugged him tighter and they stood silently. Kurt had been bullied, he had been thrown into dumpsters and shoved around. He even had gotten that threat from Karofsky, but Dave had threatened him because he was scared. No one had ever attacked him out of overwhelming hate. No one had actually wanted to go through their threat of killing him.

That fear was beyond justified. 


End file.
